


Sucker punched

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Atin finds the entire thing more hilarious than he probably should, Atin or Sev are not terribly upset, Gen, Mischief is pissed, Rabble and Ruckus are good wingmen, Vau is a dick, even if its just keeping them at bay, per usual, sev's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Mischief finds out that Vau had some influence on Killer, and is not pleased.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) and I were talking about Killer and his scars (Which can be read [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9248678), please mind the warnings) and realized that Vau probably had some sort of influence on him. This is what happens when Mischief finds out.

Sev saw the three ARC’s walking towards them. They split before they got to him and Atin. The big one stalked towards Vau while the other two veered towards them. Sev was familiar with large clones, but even he was impressed by the size of the one approaching Vau.

When the big one sucker punched Vau in the face, Atin had to cover his mouth to quiet his laughter. Sev moved forward to help his Sergeant when the two ARCs stopped him with a hand on his chest. The small one had a knife that appeared out of nowhere.

“Hello, I’m Rabble, this is Ruckus. Please, just give Mischief a moment. He’s not going to kill him.”

“We don’t think.” Ruckus threw in.

“Not helping, Ruck.” Rabble added without looking away from Sev.

Sev still had his eyes on Vau and Mischief. After the initial punch Mischief was holding Vau by the collar against the wall, hands restrained so Vau couldn’t get at any of his numerous weapons.

If Sev hadn’t been watching closely, he would just say that the ARC was just trying to get a point across to Vau, but the look in Mischief’s eye was _dangerous_ . Sev’s lip reading skills weren’t the best, but he was pretty sure he saw something along the lines of “ _Don’t come near Killer_ _again_.”

Sev looked over at Atin, who still hadn’t gotten his laughter under control. “What?! It was a _good_ hit!”

Sev rolled his eyes. He couldn’t really disagree. It _was_ a good hit, and by the look of it, Vau deserved it. Though, to be fair, Vau _usually_ deserved it.

Mischief let go of Vau, who slumped down the wall, and motioned to the other two ARC’s.

Rabble saluted them with his blade, which Sev couldn’t follow as it disappeared somewhere on his person. “Thanks for your time, vod.”

Atin smiled at Sev as they walked off, “Fuckin’ ARCs, man.”

Sev just shook his head, “Fuckin’ ARCs.”


End file.
